


Distraction

by Flyontheceiling



Category: Mitch grassi - Fandom, Pentatonix, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyontheceiling/pseuds/Flyontheceiling
Summary: Scott has an obsession that his bandmates need to distract him from.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi & Scott Hoying, Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea made me laugh from the word go and practically wrote itself. I really hope it comes across to others as funny-at least at first. The last chapter gets a bit more serious towards the end. COVID lockdown and being off work for two weeks has made me a bit prolific. Promise I won’t post so often in future!

Scott was excited. His fingers scrolled over his phone screen , his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Every so often he would pause, his mouth would start moving and his tongue would begin doing weird things, curling and flicking. Mitch watched him out of the corner of his eye as he scrolled through his own social media. He certainly hadn’t seen anything that could cause this strange behaviour and they usually checked out the same sites. Every time he looked over, Scott seemed to be getting more and more excited, his face was flushed, but it was the way his mouth was moving that was oddly riveting. His lips would purse, then relax, then there would be sucking noises- fucking sucking noises! 

Mitch was growing more and more uncomfortable at Scott’s facial gymnastics, and it was clear that he had absolutely no idea just how it looked. 

It was when he started clucking like a chicken that Mitch finally lost it. ‘Scott!’

There was no answer. Scott was too engrossed in his phone, earphones firmly rammed in his ears and the volume turned up so high he couldn’t possibly hear. 

Mitch strolled over, hoping to get a sly glimpse of his phone screen, but Scott caught him approaching in his peripheral vision, and quickly turned it over and pulled out his earphones. He looked as guilty as hell, Mitch decided.

‘You watching porn there, Scott?’ he asked lightheartedly.

Scott looked horrified. ‘Mitch! No! Of course not!’

Mitch’s expression suddenly changed from curiosity to pure horror. ‘You’re not reading fan fiction!’ 

Scott was floundering now. ‘N...no !’ 

Mitch’s hand moved as quick as a flash, snatching the phone from Scott’s lap and clutching it to his chest he danced to the far side of the dressing room, turning his back on an irate Scott and opening the screen.

‘Aha!’ His excitement at discovering Scott’s secret soon dissipated as he looked at the phone in puzzlement.   
He turned to look at Scott in confusion. ‘Teach yourself beatboxing? This is your big secret?’ He stared at the screen in amusement, then back to Scott who held out his hand for the phone in resignation.

‘It wasn’t a secret. I just didn’t want anyone to know until I’d perfected it.’

Mitch nodded slowly, the corners of his mouth twitching. ‘Okay. So how long have you been em...studying this?’ He was dying to laugh. Scott’s face was just so serious.

‘Almost three days now,’ Scott said proudly.

‘Three days huh? That long?’ He put his hand to his face to try and hide his smile, but the tears of suppressed laughter gave him away immediately.

Scott snorted. ‘Well, I can see I was right to keep it quiet!’

Mitch was almost hysterical. ‘I...I just can’t see it!’ He dissolved into side- splitting laughter, doubling up and clutching his stomach. ‘Oh my god!’

Scott glared as Mitch gyrated, his laughter dying off but then every time he turned to look at Scott’s face, it would start again. ‘Those faces!’ He gasped, ‘that was you...beatboxing?’ 

‘Yeah...and?’ 

Mitch dissolved into laughter again, his cheeks flooded with tears.

‘Everything alright in here?’ Kevin’s head appeared around the door, a look of concern on his face, which only heightened Mitch’s amusement. ‘Oh? Something funny?’ 

Mitch couldn’t speak anymore, he simply flapped his hand in Scott’s direction. He had to get out or he was going to have a stroke. He staggered out the door and his laughter faded as he disappeared up the corridor, but not before enjoying a last look at Scott over his shoulder.

Kevin’s smile faded as he turned back to see Scott looking at him excitedly. ‘Teach me to beatbox, Kev!’

Kevin’s jaw dropped. ‘Beatbox? You?’ Now he knew why Mitch was laughing.

Scott pushed his phone under Kevin’s nose, excitedly. ‘See? I’ve been practicing! ‘

‘Whoa, whoa there dude!’ Kevin put up a restraining hand. ‘Where did this come from? You’ve never shown any interest in beatboxing before!’ He looked at the tutorial on Scott’s phone, his brow furrowing. ‘You can’t learn beatboxing like this. It takes years and years of practice to be ...’ he ran his hands down his body, ‘as good as this!’ He chuckled in amusement. ‘I can teach you some very basic stuff though.’

‘Basic?’ Scott echoed. ‘Basic’s no good. I want to be as good as you- but faster.’

‘Have you completely lost your mind?’ Kevin was just beginning to realize that Scott was deadly serious. He stared at him, speechless. Scott just carried on scrolling, delight on his face.

‘Nice seeing Mitch so happy!’ A cheerful voice came from the doorway, and Kirstie appeared. ‘He was laughing so hard he couldn’t speak to me!’

‘What is this?’ Scott scowled, ‘open house?’ 

‘Thought you’d be ready by now, show starts in fifteen minutes!’

There was a sudden flurry of activity as Kevin was energised into sprinting back to his own dressing room, and Scott started tearing off his clothes.

‘Er...I’ll just see you later then,’ Kirstie grinned, making a show of averting her eyes as she left, but not before they had appreciated Scott’s bare chest. Well, a girl can look, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin stood with his mouth open. They were taking some time out after a sound check. He just couldn’t believe that after three weeks Scott still hadn’t managed to grasp the basics of beatboxing. Problem was, Scott thought he was brilliant. 

It had been the most agonising three weeks of the bands tour. The concerts had been amazing, the fans, the best, but every spare moment Scott had been attempting to beatbox. He had made no secret of it, often to be found backstage entertaining the crew ( who would basically gather in crowds in order to film and upload the result for anyone needing a good laugh.) The bigger the audience, the better Scott thought he was getting. When it wasn’t the crew, it was anyone he could keep still long enough to listen. Even when there was no audience, the noise could be heard from his hotel room or the bathroom.

Kevin’s face twisted in pain for his craft as Scott clucked and buzzed through a whole minute of ‘beatboxing’. Mitch, perched on the edge of the stage, had become immune and was somehow managing to block this all out, enjoying his coffee. As his tutor, Kevin had no such luck. He’d never considered himself a bad tutor, but he was just getting nowhere. He stared in horror as Scott finished his session by showering the stage lighting in saliva.

‘Better, huh?’ Scott nodded proudly. He reached over to sucker punch Kevin’s arm. ‘Told you I’d get it, didn’t I?’ He leaned towards Kevin to whisper conspiratorially. ‘I think I might be ready by next week to show off a bit at the Atlanta show. Yeah, that would be a nice interlude, don’t you think?’

There was a splutter from the edge of the stage and a whole lot of coughing as Mitch nearly choked on his coffee. Scott ignored it. ‘I better give it a rest for an hour or two, don’t want to burn out, do we?’ Scott grinned as Kevin nodded, grateful for any respite.

He just stood staring at Scott’s back until he was sure he had really gone, then sighed in relief. As soon as he was out of sight, Mitch was by his side. ‘What the hell are we going to do, Kev?’ he demanded, as if it was all his fault.

Kevin finally shut his mouth, opting to scratch his head instead. ‘Hell if I know, bro! That dude’s sooo self deluded!’ He didn’t get it. Just couldn’t understand why or how whatever Scott was hearing was so different from what the rest of the world was hearing. This was someone who sang harmonies for a living.

‘Agreed, but we can’t just let him do that- on stage! We’ll be a laughing stock!’ He had already seen some of the comments on the videos uploaded by their helpful crew. Mostly funny, but still embarrassing. They had even had to get security to give them a gentle warning.

Kevin stood thoughtfully stroking his chin, his eyes still fixed on the side of the stage where Scott had been last seen. He just couldn’t keep going like this. It wasn’t just a complete waste of his time, it was getting dangerous for their friendship. Kevin was probably the most easy going of them all, but even his patience had limits.

‘Distraction techniques.’ A deep voice came from behind them.

‘What?’

‘Distraction techniques,’ Matt reiterated as he joined them.  
‘That’s going to be the only way to stop this madness. We get him interested in something else. Something he has half a chance at succeeding at.’ 

‘Like what?’ Kevin asked.

Matt shrugged. ‘Hey- I’m just the new guy! You two know him better!’ Matt played on the ‘new guy’ tag whenever he wanted to get out of something. The fact that he’d been with them three years irrelevant.

Kevin and Mitch looked at each other, their brows furrowed in thought. ‘We’ve got a week, Matt, not a year!’ Kevin stated. ‘He has every intention of getting up in public and performing next week!’ He felt cold at the thought, trying to ignore Mitch’s stifled laughter.

‘I can’t think of anything that could distract him to the extent that he’s going to forget about this anyway.’ Kevin mused, ‘we need to think really hard about this and we haven’t got that much time.’ They knew that their spare time was going to be limited for the next week.

‘What if we try and get him to develop something that he’s already interested in.’ Matt suggested.

‘I know, I know!’ Mitch chimed up. ‘Has he shown any interest in playing the cello?’

Kevin looked at him in disbelief. ‘You want me to teach him how to play the cello? In a week?’ Kevin thought idly that he might have more success.

Mitch shrugged. ‘Oh yeah- I forgot about the time thingy.’

‘What about asking Kirstie? She might have some ideas.’ Matt mused. Kirstie might be better qualified for something like this.

‘Well, good luck guys, ‘ Mitch grinned, ‘there’s not much that can tear Scott’s focus from a new project. I suggest that whatever you decide, it’s nothing new. Like you said, there’s time constraints now. It has to be something that he’s familiar with and has worked in the past. That seems to be the way to go.’ He turned his attention to his phone while Kevin and Matt looked at each other, their minds turning over Scott’s past interests and both seemingly coming to the same conclusion.

Both of their faces lit up at the same time.

‘Mitch,’ they said in unison.

‘Huh?’ Mitch looked up from his phone.

Kevin put a firm hand on Mitch’s shoulder. ‘Mitch...buddy...’ They were both looking at him- hard, as if they were trying to project telepathically. Mitch peered from one earnest face to the other, his forehead creased in confusion. ‘Mitch?’ Kevin insisted, and it slowly began to dawn on him. They couldn’t be serious? Could they? 

He stood like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes flickering from one to the other as his mouth dropped open in realization. ‘Oh no,’ he breathed, ‘no, no, absolutely not!’ He shook his head firmly, trying to pretend that his bandmates were not even suggesting what he thought they were suggesting. ‘No guys, no...’

Matt spun him round, both hands clutching his shoulders, recognising the validity of their theory. ‘ Mitch,’ he began slowly, ‘we are a team, a band, friends. Sometimes we all just need to take one for the team.’ In the background he could see Kevin gleefully grinning and nodding. This could be his way out. How was it going to look when Scott got up on the stage and in all seriousness started ‘beatboxing’, and then it came out that he’d been teaching him? 

‘Yeah, Mitch. I’ve done my part for the team,’ he said seriously, ‘now it’s your turn. Let’s face it, you’ve got more chance of success than me!’

Mitch drew in a deep breath. ‘What...?’ He put his hand to his face in shock.

‘I mean, more chance than I have with the beatboxing!’ 

‘Oh.’ There was little relief in Kevin’s explanation.

‘And you’ve got experience. It shouldn’t be too hard.’ Matt grinned, ‘you can get it done in a week, I’m sure.’

‘Oh?’ Mitch’s eyebrows shot up.

‘Yeah, that’s true.’ Kevin agreed thoughtfully. ‘Lots of experience.’

‘Oh?’ Mitch’s eyebrows hiked even further to practically meet his bangs. His eyes flashing dangerously and his body tensing. What exactly was Kevin insinuating? ‘What the hell...?’

Matt quickly jumped in before Kevin totally put his foot right in it. ‘No, no Mitch,’ he interrupted, gently stroking Mitch’s arm and glaring at the oblivious Kevin. ‘That’s not what Kev meant,’ he raised his eyes, ‘right, Kevin? What he meant was that there’s no- one, absolutely no-one, better qualified for this mission than you. You’re the only one who can get us out of this!’

Mitch stared, they were serious! He couldn’t believe they were even suggesting it!

‘Imagine, Mitch. It’s Atlanta next week, and Scott is standing beside you...’ Kevin began.

‘...And he will be standing by you,’ Matt announced firmly, ‘because there’s no way in hell he’s coming anywhere near me!’

‘Or me.’ Kevin continued. He looked out over the arena as if looking into the future. ‘Then someone...’

‘...You’

‘...Makes an announcement. “For the first time ever in public, please give a big hand as our own Scott Hoying accompanies us as beatboxer on this song!” The crowd goes wild!’ He made a good representation of the sound of an enthusiastic audience. ‘Then, we begin, and your friend- because he’s still your friend...’

‘...up till this point anyway,’ Matt chipped in.

‘...Starts to make those noises. Don’t forget- you’re right next to him- then...’ he jabbed his finger at the stage lights, still covered in sparkling beads of saliva, ‘...that happens!’

Mitch wanted to leave right now. Kevin had painted the picture too well. He swallowed hard, envisioning that spray of saliva headed in his direction. Because, he knew, they would make sure it was headed in his direction.

Mitch nodded slowly, chewing the inside of his cheek. ‘You know this is bullying, don’t you?’

‘Hell no!’ Matt insisted. ‘All we’ve done is explain what is going to happen!’

‘We’ll all help, you know,’ Kevin added quickly, ‘like I said-we’re a team.’

‘I don’t need any help.’ 

‘Wh...what?’ Kevin gasped. ‘Does this mean you’ll do it?’

Mitch licked his lips. It was a challenge, and there was nothing more Mitch liked better than a challenge. He drew himself up to his full height and nodded slowly. ‘Okay...for the team.’

‘That’s great!’ Kevin laughed, slapping Mitch firmly on the back. ‘Go get him! ‘

‘Yeah Mitch,’ Matt smiled. ‘We have every faith in you!’


	3. Chapter 3

Kirstie pulled out another top from Mitch’s closet. ‘This one?’ It was a satin, baggy shirt in bright peacock colors.

Mitch sighed. This was ridiculous. He couldn’t believe he was trying on clothes to deliberately seduce Scott. To make it worse, Kirstie- everyone, apart from Scott, knew what was going on and were fully behind it.

‘I just haven’t brought anything that...’ he wriggled uncomfortably, ‘...that sexy with me!’

Kirstie looked at him in disappointment. ‘Not up to your usual standard, I agree.’ She sighed. ‘We haven’t got time to go shopping Mitch!’ 

‘Tell me about it!’ One of Mitch’s regrets was the lack of time to spend on his favorite pastime.

‘If we had a bit longer we could have got something altered,’ she mused, pulling out a plain black shirt with a panel of green across the shoulders. She hummed. ‘See? If this was sheer...’

Mitch jumped up and headed to the mini bar. ‘I don’t think I can do this, Kirstie.’

Kirstie made soothing noises. ‘Sure you can, babe, you do it all the time- you just don’t know you’re doing it!’

Mitch had his hand on a beer, then quickly changed his mind and grabbed for the tequila. Why did his his bandmates all seem to think he was some sort of femme fatale? Nothing could be further from the truth. 

Suddenly, Kirstie had an idea. ‘How far are you willing to take this?’

Mitch stopped dead in the middle of pouring his drink. ‘What the fuck does that mean? ‘ His job was to distract Scott- and that was it.

‘Your outfit, idiot,’ Kirstie grinned. ‘Come with me!’ She grabbed Mitch’s wrist and almost dragged him up the corridor to her own room, where she proceeded to rifle through her own closet. Mitch was a little dismayed to see it was better stocked than his own. God, he was slipping.

‘Aha!’ She announced as she pulled a hanger out and flourished the garment under Mitch’s nose, and his mouth fell open.

It was a scarlet dress in completely translucent fabric, sleeveless, straight and as sexy as hell. ‘Of course,’ she shrugged, ‘I would wear it with the liner underneath, but...’ She held the dress against Mitch, appreciatively. 

Mitch’s eyes lit up and he put out a tentative hand to touch the fabric. It was soft, and sheer, and as it draped over his hand, he could make out his tattoos clearly. He had a skin tight pair of leather pants that would go just perfectly...

Kirstie clapped her hands. ‘Yeah?’

Mitch grinned. ‘Yeah!’

******************

The bar in the hotel was buzzing. Kirstie and Mitch were the last to arrive, and Mitch had never felt so nervous. He stood outside literally shaking from head to foot, and Kirstie couldn’t help but sigh in exasperation. ‘Calm down for heaven’s sake babe! You look stunning!’

Mitch looked at her, grateful but not convinced. ‘But everyone knows, Kirstie!’

She flapped her hand as if that was irrelevant. ‘Scott doesn’t know, and it’s only us, the band-not everyone! Come on.’ She took his arm and practically forced him through the door. 

Kevin and Matt had made sure there were seats kept for Kirstie and Mitch beside Scott, but had to fight for them. Kevin had eventually put his legs over both of them, almost like a bed, and stared out anyone that approached looking for a spare chair. Scott gave him some strange looks, but seemed happy enough when Kevin had explained who they were for.

‘They better hurry up,’ Kevin muttered, ‘I’m getting some weird vibes from Leigh!’ Their respective partners were at the adjoining ‘girls night out’ table. He waved over as casually as possible.

Just at that moment, Matt nudged him, and indicated to the door where Kirstie and Mitch stood, surveying the room.  
Kevin nearly choked on his drink. Mitch had done them proud and he couldn’t help but high five his partner in crime gleefully.

Scott turned as Mitch put a hand on his shoulder. ‘Hi- sorry we’re a little late, he purred.

Scott did a double-take, his reaction monitored very closely by his bandmates. Mitch had turned heads throughout the bar on his path to the table, and he was well aware of it. His confidence had spiralled and he was suddenly in his element, smiling, waving and nodding like the queen he was. Scott pushed his chair back so he could take in the entire picture. 

The scarlet sheer dress now looked like a long shirt, lazily tucked up at the back into a chain and padlock slung low on Mitch’s hips. Totally see- through, he wore nothing underneath, other than the low cut leather pants that looked like they had been spray painted on him. He had opened the poppers on the top of the dress and pulled the shoulder down so it fell halfway down his arm, the exposed tattooed skin a brilliant contrast to the tattoos that were barely visible through the fabric. He had teamed the outfit with a pair of boots with a tiny heel, and a small black bag hung casually from the covered shoulder.

‘Wow!’ Scott breathed, his eyes dilating, and every sense on high alert. His gaze never left Mitch as he pulled out the chair now gratefully relinquished by Kevin, and made sure that before he sat, he turned to ensure Scott got a good look at the back of his outfit. He turned back to Scott with a huge smile, and Scott took in Kirstie’s handiwork. Smoky eyes framed by eyeliner and a touch of the palest pink lipstick, and a light scent with spicy notes completed the picture.

Matt and Kevin nodded conspiratorially to each other, happy that their scheme seemed to be going according to plan.

Scott was fussing over Mitch like a date, ordering his drink and giving him his full attention, his fingers occasionally touching his hand or arm. Mitch felt his fingers gently running the fabric through his fingers to feel the texture at one point, much the same as he himself had done.

‘You look absolutely amazing,’ he smiled. ‘This new?’ He indicated Kirstie’s dress. 

‘Thank you, and yes, I’ve never worn it before.’

Scott took a long drink. ‘Well, you need to wear that sort of thing more often. It’s as sexy as hell.’

Mitch nodded, grabbing for his glass. ‘I’ll think about it.’

Scott put out his hand to cover Mitch’s free hand. ‘I mean it, Mitchy, I’m all for you looking your best.’

Mitch nodded. Oh hell, he was being so damned nice.

Scott smiled gently and returned his attention to the rest of the table, but his eyes would travel frequently to Mitch, practically glowing with pride.

Mitch, for his part, pouted in all the right places, listened intently to every word Scott said, and felt, if he was honest, extremely uneasy. When, after a few drinks, Scott kissed his temple after he had told everyone just how great he thought he was at arranging music, Mitch felt his uneasiness increase. A few more drinks and he felt Scott’s hand on his knee. After a few minutes it travelled to the top of his thigh and squeezed firmly. 

Mitch felt his breath hike and his heart rate increase. He looked frantically around the table, but of course, no-one could see. His co- conspirators were engrossed in a conversation with their other halves, and Kirstie with Lindsey. Mitch felt like he had been abandoned to his fate, and was beginning to realize just how serious this could become. There were names for guys who did what he was doing. 

Scott’s hand moved, and either accidentally or on purpose, his fingers brushed Mitch exactly where he didn’t want them.

Swallowing hard and his face on fire, he gently extracted Scott’s hand with a little pat to the back of it, and excused himself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Scott turn to watch him and knew he already had every stitch of clothing off him in a heap on the floor.

He reached the bathroom gratefully and splashed cold water on his face, looking up as Matt followed him in.

‘I can’t do this anymore, Matt!’ he gasped, hanging onto the sink. ‘Have you seen him? He thinks this is all real!’ The words came out on a strangled sob. ‘It’s just not right!’

Matt was shocked to see the tears in Mitch’s eyes. ‘Oh hell, Mitch. I’m so sorry.’ He pulled Mitch to him in a bear hug, stroking his back as Mitch completely lost it. Matt felt as bad as he ever had. What had started out as a bit of a laugh had rapidly gone sour, and he had to take some of the blame.

‘Go back to your room, Mitch,’ he said quietly, pushing Mitch away to look him full in the face. ‘I am so, so sorry that we thought this was a good idea. We’re complete idiots. I’ll make your excuses.’ 

Mitch looked at him with gratitude. ‘Go on, go now,’ he offered Mitch a little smile. ‘Before we have Scott following you in here.’

Mitch started. He hadn’t thought of that. ‘Okay.’ He peered around the door before giving Matt a tremulous smile and left.

*****************************

It was hard for Mitch to avoid Scott for a couple of days. Everywhere he went, Scott seemed to appear, as if he had some sort of sixth sense, but Kevin managed to distract him from the previous distraction most of the time. He grinned and suffered good-naturedly through more beatboxing lessons, and Scott didn’t improve- if anything he got worse. They were all prepared for Scott’s big debut in Atlanta, but Mitch had been forgiven the chore of standing next to him or making the announcement. Matt would take the hit as penance, and Kirstie would clean up afterwards.

Epilogue 

When it was time to decide on how exactly the Atlanta show would go, Scott simply changed his mind. No-one knew why exactly, but rumor had it that he had seen some of the comments on the videos that had been posted on-line. Whatever it was, Scott wasn’t telling, and nobody was going to push him. The four musketeers made pinky swears that they would never divulge their ill thought out plan to anyone ever, and Kirstie donated her dress to Mitch, deciding he looked better in it than she did.


End file.
